


Magical Triangle

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred and Merlin can't stop fighting even when making love to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for the Kinkme_Merlin Community @ LJ
> 
> Prompt: Arthur/Merlin/Mordred (adult Mordred obviously), love triangle preferably with Arthur in the middle.

Arthur sighed. A deep sigh.

Warm hands all over his burning skin, decorating his sensible epidermis with blossoming goosebumps. Wet lips gently sucking his long neck, painting bruises at the base, dark flowers barely hidden when he wears his velvet clothes.

Arthur sighed again. A deep and content sigh.

Cold fingers gently traveling through every little hills of his muscular stomach, brushing the sensitive area around the belly. Playful teeth biting the least soft point into the curve of his tight hips.

“Please, Arthur, please my Lord” Whispered the soft and baritone voice into his ear “Just a little higher. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I was to unwittingly hurt you” 

Arthur immediately met the young and dark man requirement, sticking up his leg a little higher, allowing him to trust deeper and far more easier into him and cried aloud, nearly   
losing himself, when he felt the warm and generous throat tensed around his penis. 

One last eager lick and a too gentle kiss on the edge of his hard member and Merlin’s soft but dark eyes were looking at him.

“Are we trying to gag the Court Sorcerer?” He asked a mysterious smile playing on his lips now that he was looking past Arthur’s beautiful face into the younger man's piercing blue-ice eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream about it” Teased Mordred sucking on a soft earlobe, thrusting gently, holding tight on the heated king’s body.

“Even if you do, Whelp, you’re no Seer, your dreams wouldn’t come true” Gently answered Merlin, teasing Mordred back and gently nibbling at Arthur’s proudly erect member.

The king growled and tightened around Mordred’s virility and the younger man bit his shoulder.

“Stop…it” Arthur panted trying to catch his breath “This isn’t the place or the… moment”

They just can’t get along. Never.  
Merlin and Mordred.  
Not on a battlefield. Not at the court. Not even in the king’s bed.

“Listen to your King, Sir Mordred, don’t forget your pledge of allegiance” Teased Merlin while sucking Arthur’s manhood deep in.

 

**********

 

“Or I could ask from my dear fairy godmother Nimueh to grant me the wish she promised me” Whispered Mordred into Merlin’s mind.

Merlin doesn’t like to be reminded of the powerful Enchantress, his once lover, the bewitching and cherry red lips that once made him forgot about his loyalty, about his Arthur.

“Or I could just turn you into a frog right now” Answered Merlin in Mordred’s mind.

Arthur growled, certainly feeling the magic connection between them. The one he can feel but won’t be able to share. Ever.

“Oh, Emrys” Mocked Mordred deep into his mind “You know Arthur wouldn’t like that you, his sweet, his so gentle, his true beloved Merlin, hurt his little protégé” 

“Don’t taste me, whelp” whispered back Merlin, his voice colder, dangerous.

He caught Mordred out of garde and let his fingers gently caress the puissant muscle of his leg, freeing his magic.

Mordred moaned into Arthur hair and lost his rhythm, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re cheating, Emrys” Mordred laughed loudly.

Arthur cursed.

He caught Mordred and Merlin’s hair, impatient, eager, remembering them who was the king to be faithfully served in this enormous bed. 

“I’m fighting with my own weapons” Merlin continued in his companion’s mind, definitely proud of himself while working hard on his king impatience.

“You’ll have to teach me that, Emrys” grunted Mordred out while losing himself into Arthur warmth. 

“You’ll have to be more convincing, Whelp” Moaned Merlin having Arthur come deep into his throat in a powerful though silent cry.

“You…did it…again” reproached Arthur barely able to talk.

Arthur would never be able to use the power of the magical spirit, to pass on somebody else’s mind but he became so perceptible to magic, it seemed he could feel anytime the master and the student are silently whispering into each other mind.

Magic loves Arthur.

 

**********

 

Mordred gently curled around the king’s magnificent frame while Merlin gently kissed Arthur’s still panting lips drowning into his embrace.

“You’ll be the death of me, both of you” Arthur gently said, happily spent.

The master and the student hearts ache painfully, their blue eyes meeting and they do know they feel the same at this moment, without talking, they both wish the prophecy would never happen.


End file.
